El muérdago de mi corazón
by Gorexxx
Summary: Rook solo ve cosas sin sentido, navidad? que es eso?, Ben ayuda mucho en descubrir que es,en otras palabras el dar y recibir tiene otro significado para ellos.yaoi,Boy x Boy Feliz Navidad desde Argentina!


El día 24 de diciembre era una fecha importante en la ciudad de bellwood, era una fecha donde se conmemoraba el nacimiento de la paz en la tierra en forma de un niño humano. Los plomeros a pesar de sus razas y de no tener ningún parentesco con la tierra, decidieron igualmente festejar las costumbres del lugar decorando las salas de todo el edificio con adornos navideños. La mayoría de ellos sentimentales por las fechas de las fiestas decidieron hacer regalos para sus familiares lejanos y otros beber las bebidas tradicionales como muestra de respeto por ello. Un Revonnahgander que pasaba por allí, por ser recién llegado a la organización de los plomeros, desconocía completamente el significado de estas fechas, solo veía decoraciones sin ningún tipo de seriedad y a sus demás compañeros comportándose mas extraños de lo usual, sabía que si tenía alguna duda acerca de la tierra había alguien que podía ayudarlo a aclarar los asuntos. Fue en busca del magistrado Tennyson que, por alguna razón lo encontró en la cocina preparando algunas delicias alienígenas, toco el hombro del hombre mayor para llamar su atención.

-Oh Rook, has venido por el aroma de mi exquisito pulpo marino en su tinta? O es que ya has visto las decoraciones navideñas?.

-Decoraciones…navideñas? Es algún tipo de ritual de la tierra señor?

-Sí, es la fecha que más importancia tiene de los 365 días del año, además de año nuevo claro..-

El alíen miraba con una mueca de poco entendimiento…año nuevo? El hombre mayor al verlo, tosió un poco y siguió hablando:

-Bueno nos estamos desviando del tema, la navidad se celebra solo una vez del año, los humanos mayormente lo pasamos con nuestras familias mientras reventamos de comida hasta esperar hasta las doce donde todos nos abrazamos y nos deseamos felices fiestas.

-Ya veo, a esta…navidad…hay que hacer algo más?

-hay algunas cosas poco importantes también, te sugiero que vayas con Ben para que te lo explique en palabras más de tu edad joven plomero.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda magistrado.

-ni que lo digas, por la noche ven con nosotros a festejar, tengo otras delicias de la tierra que quiero que pruebes.

-Si señor no faltare.

Así con un poco mas de sabiduría acerca de las fiestas el revonnahgander fue directo hacia el domicilio de su socio Ben Tennyson, para evitar problemas con sus padres (que por alguna razón creían que era mala influencia para su hijo) fue hacia su ventana y vio a su compañero leyendo esas historietas que suele leer cuando se aburre. El joven al sentir una presencia familiar, levanto su vista de la lectura y vio a su compañero entrar por la ventana.

-Rook! Que haces aquí viejo?

-Buen día Ben, el magistrado Tennyson me mando para ver si podías aclarar algunas dudas mías acerca de la navidad.

-La navidad? Porque será que esto me lo veía venir?, bueno te enseñare lo que se acerca de esto, vamos abajo.

-Pero y tus padres?

-Ellos se fueron a hacer compras, no creo que lleguen en un buen rato, no seas niña y ven con migo.

Ben tomo de la mano a Rook lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera zafarse, esta acción hiso que el mayor se sonrojara levemente por el contacto, que de alguna forma lo encontró muy…cálido.

Bajaron a la sala donde había también decoraciones navideñas, un árbol muy decorado, varias imágenes de un hombre con barba blanca y ropas rojas, y ruedas de vegetación con listones rojos. Esto hizo que Rook se sintiera un poco incomodo y al girarse vio a Ben que, como si le leyera la mente dijo:

-A mis padres se les pega mucho el espíritu navideño, incluso a mi me enferma. Pero bien es hora de que te enseñe el por qué de esto…

Ben fue hacia el árbol y dijo:

Esto es un árbol navideño, bajo del árbol se ponen los regalos que son traídos por Santa Claus que es el-Mostraba una figura.-Despues esta la comida que es lo mejor en mi casa, comemos galletas, leche, castañas y un gran montón de cosas, como la noche buena es el 24 nos reunimos con mi familia por la noche, por lo que cuando sean las 00 sea el 25 por lo que todos gritamos Feliz Navidad! Y nos abrazamos y nos damos besos para demostrar nuestro cariño. Entiendes ahora?

-Si ahora entiendo mejor, gracias Ben.

-Por nada, ahora ven te enseñare a hacer las cocinas que se me para las fiestas, me dejaron algunas cosas a cargo y como estas aquí y quieres experimentar el espíritu pues…

-Ya entendí Ben te ayudare.

Dijo Rook con una sonrisa, Ben para ocultar sus intenciones era muy transcurrieron las horas, yendo y viniendo por los pasillos en busca de masa, agua y…..extintores, sus padres creían que Rook era mala influencia? Pues no sabían quién era su hijo. Los momentos junto a Ben se habían vuelto mas íntimos ese día que todo estaba patas arriba para Rook, un momento estaba completamente distraído viendo cosas sin sentido en la base, y a la otra estaba cocinando con ben lo que parecía un pavo, ese día tan extraño empezó a experimentar un gusto en particular en su compañero, vio sus risas brillantes, jugaron con los restos de comida como niños, era completamente nuevo para él, pero no hubiera cambiado esos momentos por nada. Cuándo se disponía a salir de cocina caótica de Ben se fijo en algo en particular al que no le había dado importancia antes, una pequeña ramita con dos bolitas rojas estaba pegada arriba del umbral de la cocina.

-Ben que es esto?

-Oh eso es un muérdago, mi papa lo puso por qué mama siempre está en la cocina, estratégico no?

-…

Cuando iba a decir algo se dio cuenta lo tarde que era, ahora que sabía sobre la navidad debía volver con Max en la cocina, otra vez.

Al llegar a la base, mientras ayudaba a Max, Rook sintió la necesidad de preguntarle:

-Señor Tennyson, sabe usted que es el muérdago?

-El muérdago? Si, si se, es una ramita que se pone arriba de dos personas, cuando algo así ocurre ambas personas que se quieren deben darse un beso en armonía, para demostrar su amor. Has visto una en la cocina de Ben?

-Sí señor.

-Estratégico no? Mi nuera siempre está en la cocina. Bueno Rook, creo que ya has sido de mucha ayuda, te lo agradezco, como recompensa te invito a casa de Ben para ver la llegada de la navidad.

-Pero los padres de Ben no me ven como buena influencia para su hijo, no creo que les guste que este allí-Decía con aire de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, es navidad tendrán que aceptarte, después de todo, su significado es la aceptación del prójimo y la aceptación del corazón.

Con esto Rook pensó: _Aceptación del corazón…_

Por la noche el abuelo Max y Rook aparecieron en la fiesta de navidad en la casa de Ben, no estuvo de mas decir que aunque a Carl y a Sandra no les gustase que Rook estuviera allí, las fiestas no le permitían que lo echaran, sin más les desearon que se divirtieran a ambos. Rook busco a Ben que se encontraba con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo Gwen y Kevin, este un poco más cerca de Ben, eso molesto un poco a Rook, cuando iba a irse por otro lado Ben le grito para llamar su atención.

-Ven Rook! Te presento a mi prima Gwen.

-Mucho gusto señorita Gwen.

-El gusto es todo mío Rook.

-Y este gorila es Kevin.

-Oye Tennyson mas cuidado con tus palabras que si no fuera navidad te daría una paliza!

Ante su amenaza Kevin agarro a Ben del cuello y le desacomodo el cabello con simpatía, Rook por otro lado se puso más molesto pero se contuvo, como todo un profesional.

A la mitad de la noche cuando todos esperaban la cuenta regresiva, en un segundo Rook recordaba cada momento que vivió esta tarde con Ben y con un puño apretado y mirada decidida cuando llegaron al diez corrió a agarrar a Ben y se lo llevo a su habitación, detrás de el cerro la puerta y miro a Ben.

_9…_

_-_Rook?! Pero qué te pasa, estamos en la cuenta regresiva!

_8..._

-Lo sé Ben pero hay algo importante que debo decirte…

-pues apresúrate!

_7..._

-Ben esta tarde que pase con tigo, fue el momento más maravilloso que tuve desde que llegue a la tierra para ser tu compañero.

El joven escuchaba con mirada perdida en los ojos de Rook y la boca entre abierta.

_6…_

-Jamás creí que sentiría algo así y menos por un compañero, eres el primero que me hace sentir tan feliz como ahora…

-Rook…

_5…_

-Ben….yo….

_4…_

-Si Rook?...

_3…_

Rook se acerca a Ben con algo detrás de su espalda, poco a poco sube hasta la altura un poco mas de su cabeza y queda un corto tramo hacia la boca de Ben.

-yo…

-…..

_2…_

-Te….

_1…_

_-_Amo….

_0…Feliz Navidad!_

En la oscuridad de todas las direcciones saltaron pequeñas bolitas de colores que explotaron en el cielo nocturno provocando un hermoso inicio a la navidad. Mientras que en la sala todos se saludaban y se deseaban una muy feliz navidad, en una ventana, iluminada por los fuegos artificiales se ve a una Rovannahgander y al poseedor del omnitrix en un dulce y tierno beso, se separan levemente para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse cálidamente…_yo también te amo Rook…_se escucho débilmente pero sincero, al mirar arriba de su cabeza ve un pequeño ramito de muérdago y su sonrisa se ensancha mas aun. Esta navidad sin duda Santa le había traído lo que Ben quiso…


End file.
